The Artist
by LerDan
Summary: AU.slash.Deamus.one-shot. A small hobby of drawing turns into a dream come true...


**Hello! I'm back with a one-shot of Deamus!**

**Yes it's a slash, no I'm not a perv, and yes it's going to be one-shot and that's it.**  
><strong>It was supposed to be a Headcanon, but I felt that I wanted to turn it into a more then a small HC so that's why I wrote one-shot.<br>PS: there's a bookcover for it, go find the link my profile :)  
><strong>  
><strong>Anyways...<strong>  
><strong>Read, review and enjoy!<strong>

**The Artist**

**(One-shot)**

Dean Thomas always liked drawing. The only things that he liked to really draw were people, but one person was always on his mind. He tried to draw someone else, he even tried to draw Neville Longbottom but to no avail. He even tried to draw the Whomping Willow, but _he _was always there in the picture. So he didn't fight it any longer…he knew he was obsessed, he had pictures of him; smiling, laughing, grinning, angry, mad, sad, thoughtful and all the emotions that he'd show.

His roommates, especially _him,_ didn't know what he was drawing every night and day, when he wasn't doing his homework. So, this evening was no different when he sat on his bed, drew the curtains around it and started drawing. Today, he saw a new emotion on _his_ face. He looked at him with so much passion in his eyes that Dean couldn't clear his mind off of it.

He started with his eyes; the eyes that were so familiar to him now, but today they were a bit darker. Dean shivered lightly as he remembered when _he_ tilted his head to the side and looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. Dean next started to draw his jaw…

After several more minutes the picture was ready, he was adding the last bits to the picture, and he was so attuned to it that he didn't realize as a head peaked in and was looking at it above his shoulder.

"That looks nice," commented a sweet voice that made Dean's heart skip a beat.

Dean tried to breath normally as he turned his head slowly around and looked at the face of the owner of the voice, "Seamus."

"Hi there," Seamus replied lightly and sat opposite to Dean on the bed, too close to him for comfort, "I always wondered what you were drawing all day long, and now I know it," he didn't sound angry, which was a good sign. Seamus took one of the pictures which lied in between them and looked at it, "I look quite dashing in this one, don't I?" he asked and looked at Dean.

Dean cleared his throat and whispered, "Yes, you do."

After some more silent communication between the both of them, Seamus tilted his head to the side and slowly smiled at Dean; which in his turn- swallowed hard. Seamus looked at the picture in his hand, this one was of him lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading a book, and he looked at Dean and said, "Draw me. Naked. Now."

Dean looked startled and his breath left him completely, his mouth opened up in shock and he was left speechless and breathless, "What?" he only managed to choke out.

Seamus placed the picture on the bed and started walking, backwards, to his bed, unbuttoning his school shirt in the way, "I said draw me…naked. Now."

Dean's only response was a hard swallow and a weak nod; he couldn't say no to Seamus, even in his dreams.

Few minutes later, Seamus was stark naked and was lying on his bed, his hand cradled under his head; a small playful smile was on his face. Dean would occasionally lick his lips when he'd run his eyes over Seamus' body, memorizing every curve and muscles here and there, and draw them, his hand flying in the paper. He so wanted to devour every bits of flesh he could rich…he swallowed again, and took a deep steadying breath as he angled his hand to draw Seamus's…cock.

He mentally, and maybe physically, shook his head, because he heard a low and sweet chuckle from the bed.

"Shut up," he mumbled under his breath, but smiled when he heard Seamus giggle. After few minutes of more drawing, the picture was ready. He blew on it lightly and held it up to Seamus, who eagerly jumped off his bed and looked at it, a brilliant smile on his face.

Dean wasn't looking at the picture; he was more fascinated by Seamus' enthusiasm. Seamus looked up at Dean, searching his face, a smile still on his face.

"Thank you," whispered Seamus and Dean tried to smile in turn, but it was a bit forced. "What's wrong?" asked Seamus, his smile faltering a bit. Dean only shook his head. Seamus looked into Dean's eyes, and then they slipped towards Dean's parted lips; he unconsciously licked his lips and looked up at Dean's face once again. He took the picture from Dean's hand, placed it on his bedside table, then reached out a hand and ran his fingers along Dean's jaw. At the touch, his breathing changed, his eyes slipped close. Seamus swallowed once and stood on his tip-toes to kiss Dean's lips.

When their lips met, the both boys gasped softly at the sensation; it felt like an electric shock has ran through their bodies. Seamus' hand made it to the back of Dean's neck, pressing his body along with Dean's, who he in turn, wrapped his arms around Seamus' naked body; the kiss deepened.

Dean moaned when Seamus licked his lips and slipped his tongue inside his mouth. The next thing he knew he was pushing Seamus to his bed, him on top of him. He ground his hips to the smaller boy's body, who whimpered in turn.

"Too much clothes," whispered Seamus hotly, and without waiting for an answer he started to tug Dean's shirt over his head. He licked and kissed the exposed dark chest, his hand making its way towards Dean's jeans. He touched his hardened erection and Dean hissed at the sensation; he started kissing Seamus' exposed neck and chest, lightly biting on his nipple. When he felt Seamus trying to get him out of his jeans; he helped him to take it off.

When it was off, he was lying on his back and Seamus was on top of him kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He felt Seamus' hand at his entrance and Dean stopped breathing, his heart racing. He never had anyone or anything inside of him and the thought made him to harden more, but he was scared.

"I won't hurt you," murmured Seamus as he looked into Dean's eyes, seeing the fear there.

"I know you won't," breathed Dean.

"Then don't be afraid," whispered Seamus, and slipped a finger inside him; holding him back, but letting out a low moan in the back of his throat. Dean was tight and he hoped that he wouldn't finger-fuck him.

"Oh…God…" Dean breathed out, when Seamus' finger started to move in and out of him. He moaned lowly. It was driving him, the both of them, crazy. Two fingers were joined to the first one and Dean cried out once again, throwing his head back.

"My…you are something else, Dean, I wonder what you'll do…" but he didn't finish his sentence; instead he removed his fingers from Dean's hole, who in turn whimpered for feeling empty suddenly, but hissed when Seamus slammed into him in one swift motion.

Seamus whimpered at how tight Dean was, and he was feeling a bit dizzy already by the tight muscles around him. He grabbed both of Dean's hands, pushed them up his head, and buried his face in Dean's neck, kissing it, he started to slowly move in and out of him; this was crazy. Dean was moaning incoherent things, Seamus was fighting back his already slipping control; he wanted to slam into him endlessly.

"I-I'm c-close," Dean choked out and moved his hand from Seamus' and grabbed his leaking cock; moving his hand with Seamus' thrusts.

"Me…too…" breathed Seamus and cried out again when he started to move a bit faster.

"Harder…" Dean breathed and Seamus couldn't agree more.

Few more hard and fast strokes and thrust the both of them were shouting out their white seeds. Seamus couldn't hold him back any longer and dropped himself on top of Dean. The both of them, breathing hard and shivering after their orgasms couldn't move an inch. Dean held Seamus close to him and kissed his sweaty neck, and sniffed his hair, liking the smell of it. He smiled softly when Seamus sighed in exhaustion and moved out of him. He lied back and Dean placed his head on his chest, listening to his still hard beating heart.

"If this is what will happen after every time I'll draw you," said Dean, almost sleepily, "I'll draw you every bloody day of my life."

Seamus chuckled, and whispered in his ear, "I can't help but agree with you."


End file.
